Fierce Fight! Enedra vs. Kazama Unit
Short Summary Enedra attacks Kazama Unit and succeeds in defeating Kazama, forcing Kikuchihara and Utagawa to flee. Long Summary The episode begins with a flashback two years ago, explaining that Kikuchihara has enhanced hearing, a low-rank Side Effect according to Border's standards. In fact, he didn't realize it was a certified Side Effect until someone else pointed it out. Kikuchihara was disappointed and considered his Side Effect lame and useless until he was suddenly approached by Kazama, Mikami, and Utagawa. Mikami explained that auditory information could be analyzed and in fact shared by the entire team. Kazama invited Kikuchihara to join their team once he became an official agent. Back to the present, Enedra grows annoyed because he can't seem to hit anyone in Kazama Unit. Enedra's Trigger is a liquid Trigger, shooting blades from all sides. Kazama notices this is like Fūjin, but not as fast. In the past, Kikuchihara's Side Effect allowed his team to perceive attacks with both their eyes and their ears. Despite Chameleon becoming popular about that time, Kazama Unit was able to easily defeat opponents and rise in the rankings, quickly achieving A-rank. Enedra wonders about his opponents' ability to sense his attacks. Kazama worries about growing sick from using Kikuchihara's Side Effect for too long, but strategizes that they should continue until Enedra becomes irritated and lets down his guard. Noticing this, Enedra surrounds them with sound, but Kikuchihara has used his Side Effect for so long that he can discern even the quality, weight, and condition of things merely from sound. Thanks to Kikuchihara, the team once again dodges incoming attacks. Kazama strikes off Enedra's head, which liquifies and reforms on his body. Enedra scoffs at Kazama for assuming that his whole body can become liquid, and Kazama coughs up Trion energy. Mikami explains that without receiving a hit, somehow Enedra has created blades attacking from inside Kazama's Trion body. Enedra proceeds to mock them on their efforts as his blades cut through Kazama, forcing him to bail out. Elsewhere in the city, Osamu, the members of Tamakoma First, and Arashiyama Unit hear that Kazama was forced to bail out and realize it must be a Black Trigger. Utagawa and Kikuchihara face off against Enedra, but at HQ Kazama orders them to retreat, stating that their blades aren't a good match for a liquid Trigger. Utagawa suggests they find his Trion Supply Center and destroy it, and Kikuchihara says that Enedra irritates him. Kazama reminds them that Sasamori was more reasonable than the two of them, and tells them to go ahead, but they will most likely die. Utagawa and Kikuchihara concede and escape using Chameleon. Mikami tells Kazama that they were only worked up because Enedra mocked him. Kazama says it is better for them to retreat here and be capable of fighting later, since he may not be able to re-enter the fight. Trion bodies have to fully recharge after a bail out, and the battle might not last long enough for Kazama to fight again. Elsewhere, an injured Murakami faces off agains three of the new-type Rabbits. He resolves to hold them off as long as he can. One Rabbit leaps at him, but is sliced in half by Tachikawa, who says he was ordered by Shinoda to kill as many Rabbits as he can. Tachikawa easily dispatches the other two Rabbits, and Murakami marvels at how Kogetsu seems to be made especially for Tachikawa. Tachikawa inquires about the Rabbit-kill rankings from Kunichika and asks to have two of his kills awarded to Murakami for having heavily damaged them before he arrived. Shinoda orders him to replace Kazama Unit in the urban area and destroy Trion Warriors while protecting the C-rank agents and civilians. Kinuta and Netsuki protest, saying that Tachikawa should go after the enemy's Black Trigger. Shinoda reasons that the humanoid Neighbors' purpose is to draw away A- and B-rank agents so the Rabbits can capture as many of the C-rank agents as possible. Karasawa Katsumi listens in as Shinoda explains further that if the humanoid Neighbor should appear in the urban area, Tachikawa has permission to engage. Tachikawa eagerly acknowledges, inwardly inviting the Black Trigger to come to him. Karasawa, recently returned from a business trip, decides to speak with as many ministries and agencies as he can. Jin appears in front of Yūma, Arashiyama, and Tokieda. He states that he left Amō in charge of the west side of HQ and asks to take Yūma with him. Arashiyama agrees, knowing that Jin must have something planned. Jin says his is worried about Osamu and Chika and feels they stand on the crossroads of an uncertain future. Yūma asks if Konami isn't enough to protect Osamu and the others. Jin says that even if Konami wins, the worst can come to pass, explaining that it isn't just victory or defeat that decides the future. Yūma asks what the worst possible future looks like, suggesting perhaps that Chika is captured. Jin gravely denies, saying that Chika being captured is one step before the worst. In the worst possible future, Osamu dies. Characters in order of appearance Adapted From * Chapter 56 * Chapter 57 Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season 1